Princess of Darkness
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. Set between The Dark Prince and The Next Generation of Daybreak. An Elder called Laurana is Daybreak's top assassin, but when she is sent to kill her soulmate, problems arise. Incomplete
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the recognisable people in this story, they and the concept of the Night World and soulmates, belong to the lovely L.J Smith. I do, however own any of the **_non_**-recognisable people, such as Laurana Blackrose, and Daybreak's children. I am not making anything from this, this is just for fun.

****

**_Well folks, I'm at it again. Another fanfic, I'm just bored right now, and I have nothing to take my mind of it except writing fics, YAY! This fic is actually set in between "The Dark Prince" and "The Next Generation of Daybreak." It kind of has a story of what was going on when the kiddies were…well, KIDDIES! Don't worry; I will be updating "The Next Generation of Daybreak" sometime soon. So…leave a review and let me know what you think of this fic._**

****

**_Also, anyone who has read "The Last Vampire" series by Christopher Pike, may recognise the start of this fic, I have to admit, I did borrow it from the second book "The Last Vampire 2: Black Blood", but I also added a few things of my own to it. And another thing, the fighting scene between Laurana and Ash, the start of it was taken from "Night World 7: Huntress." I didn't know what to do for a fighting scene, so I used part of it; the rest of it is mine. So…enjoy and let me know what you think? ;) Anyone see "The Passion of the Christ"? I saw it last night and thought it was…emotional, weepy but an all around good movie. *Applauds* Well done Mel Gibson! I'm just wacky today; ignore all of the craziness, lack of a boyfriend! It's kinda what happens when your boyfriend dumps ya!  _**

Princess of Darkness.

Prologue.

I am a vampire, plain and straight. I have long jet-black hair that goes down to mid thigh, dark brown eyes that have been mistaken for black, high cheekbones and well-sculpted lips. I wear tight black Italian cut leather trousers, black leather thigh boots, black leather bra top that criss crosses on my back, and an Italian cut long leather duster that goes down to my ankles.

My name, in case you were wondering, is Laurana Blackrose. I appear to be around seventeen or eighteen, but I can assure you that I am much older than that, looks can be deceiving. My real age has so many zeros behind it that I cannot count for the number is too great.

I prowl the streets of Las Vegas, the bright lights of the Strip bathing the streets in multi colours. I pass a towering black pyramid hotel with a huge sphinx in front. Lasers are flashing out of the sphinx's eyes. I am hunting for a vampire who has been leaving murders in his or her wake, last week a twenty-year-old girl was found behind a pile of bushes just off the Strip. She was raped, her throat viscously ripped out, and all of her blood was missing. A sign that a vampire had attacked her.

I have been called by my boss Thierry Descouedres, to find the bastard and bring them down. I am one of the best assassins that Lord Thierry has, I am almost as old as he is, though he has quite a few years on me. The same vampire made me that made him, her name was Maya; the most ruthless, bloodthirsty vampire the planet had ever seen. Maya was the very first vampire, the most powerful. But Thierry's soulmate, Lady Hannah, killed Maya in self-defence, Maya was going to kill Thierry, so Hannah killed her. 

I am actually related to Thierry, I'm his great, great, great…whatever niece. His brother, Conlan, was my ancestor. When Thierry went to sleep for thousands of years, his brother watched over his "grave" and his daughter did the same, and her daughter, and her daughter's daughter, all the way down to me. When I was around eighteen, Thierry rose up from his makeshift grave, and I took him in to get adjusted to the new way of things. I was a witch before I became a vampire…though I still do spells and things, I may be a different species, but I still learn my old heritage. 

Maya came to me one night and demanded that I tell her where Thierry, or Theorn as his name was back then, was. I refused and she decided to make me a vampire so that Thierry would come to her, but it didn't work. We both ran away when I woke up. 

Ever since Circle Daybreak won the Millennium Battle, there have been a few rouge Night People. Just last month Daybreak eliminated a pack of rouge werewolves attacking humans left, right and centre. I was brought in last night to see if I can get rid of the most recent of the Night People. They have been told that they may stay alive, _if _and only if, they abide by Daybreak rules. But a few stragglers have decided to disobey those rules.

Wait a minute. What's that? I am pulled out of my past because I can see a figure running on rooftops. This figure is male, around nineteen and is an African-American. He has dark brown skin, black hair and, from what I can see, dark eyes. I jump onto a dumpster and launch myself onto the rooftop and follow him.

He looks back at me, and snarls. His top lip pulls back and I can see two long pointed and sharp, translucent fangs. I look into his dark eyes, and see a silver light in them; they also reflect the light from the Strip. I am on him in almost an instant, but just at the last second, he spins out of range. He then takes off at a dead sprint. I take off after him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, bending my knees when I land so as not to break my ankles or legs. Not that a little breakage will do anything, just hurt and slow me down.

The African-American youth jumps onto the Four Seasons hotel roof, rolling when he lands. While he is rolling on the asphalt, I have taken the opportunity to land on his back. My leather-encased feet on either side of his neck squeeze him, so that he cannot escape.

I apply a little pressure onto his jugular vein, threatening to pop it. Even with my immaculate strength I could easily snap his neck if I wish, but I wish to talk to him. He is a made vampire, like me, so I want to know who made him.

"Who are you?" I demand, still rendering him immobile.

"Fuck you bitch." He spits, saliva literally spraying out when he says this.

"You wish!" I say, squeezing his neck even harder. I twist my feet clockwise slightly, putting more pressure on his spine.

This vampire only seems to have been made a couple of months ago, and he is not very good at shielding his thoughts. I cannot pick up on what he is thinking properly, his thoughts are all jumbled, but I can still hear them.

Whoever made this man a vampire, must not have told him the rules of this world. Vampires can drink from humans, but they _cannot _kill them, if they do, they will be prosecuted. Shapeshifters and werewolves are not allowed to attack humans either, because they have to consume the entire body for food. So for that reason, shapeshifters and werewolves only eat animals. It is against the laws of the witches to kill a human, so we do not need to worry about that, but if a witch _does _kill a human he or she will not only be put on trial by the Inner Circle, but also on trial with the Daybreak Council.

The worm underneath me is trying to struggle away from my grip. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a figure dressed all in black, tall and muscular. I look off to my right, where the figure is standing, but I no longer see the figure. The fledgling manages to wriggle out of my grasp, while I am momentarily distracted. He runs away from me, and launches himself off the roof.

"Shit!" I growl to myself, before taking off after him. Unlike me, this newly made vampire has to take a minute to withstand the impact of the fall, a minute is all I need to catch up with him and land on his back. My boot heels pierce the skin on his back and impale him, breaking a few ribs but not kill him. 

I take out my stake from the hidden spring mechanism on my arm, and plunge it deep into the fledgling's back. I watch as he shrinks and turns into a leather sack full of bones, his skin a yellow-brown colour. I pull my stake from his back and head back to the Strip, where I parked my black Ferrari Spider across the road from the MGM hotel. I climb into the driver's side and speed off to Thierry's mansion, aka, Daybreak HQ.

*                           *                           *                      *                      *                     *

"So he didn't tell you anything useful?" The blond haired vampire asks. He is tall, even when sitting down; he has white blond hair, night dark eyes and a hard expression on his face. This, ladies and gentlemen, is Lord Thierry Descouedres, the head of Circle Daybreak.

"No, he didn't." I reply with a sigh. "We have been over and over this Thierry."

"I know Laurana, but I just want to know what happened?" The ancient vampire asks.

"I have already told you, he got away from me when I was distracted by another figure near where I was interrogating him." I reply in an annoyed voice.

"Did you see this other figure's face?" Thierry asks, putting his elbows on his desk entwines his fingers and rests his chin on them. 

"I have told you already Thierry, no I didn't." I reply, sighing again. I look around Thierry's massive, spacious office, which is at the minute, literally jam packed with mountains of paper work. 

"Alright. You are dismissed." The elder vampire says, waving his hand dismissively at me. I get up and leave the room, I go downstairs, through the grand foyer and down a hall, where I open a set of doors and walk into the room. This room is the Training Room, there are several punch bags hanging from the ceiling. Fighting sticks, swords, knives and even guns hang from the walls. There is also a vending machine in the corner of the room, serving drinks of all verities: water, coke, diet coke, vanilla coke, fanta (in different flavours), juice etc, etc.

I take off my long leather duster and walk over to one of the punch bags, and I start to hit the thing repeatedly, getting out my frustration.

"Feel better?" A lazy voice behind me asks. I spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick to Ash Redfern's jaw. The younger Lamia vampire falls on his back, his long legs sprawled. His hand is clutched to the side of his face.

"What the hell was _that _for?" The blond vampire demands.

"Sorry Ash. You shouldn't sneak up on an Elder like that, it's not healthy." I reply, helping the youngster up. Standing up, Ash is only about three inches taller than me. I am 6ft 1in, tall for a female; my father was around Ash's height, around 6ft 4in.

"I'll remember that." The blond mumbles.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I ask, turning back to give the punch bag a few more kicks and punches.

"This _is _the training room. I'm allowed in here too you know." Ash replies, picking up a fighting stick and checks its weight.

"I know that." I reply, giving the punch bag one more roundhouse kick, before going over to the vending machine to get a bottle of water. I unscrew the lid, and take huge gulps of ice cold water. I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean that I can't eat or drink normal food and water.

"Wanna have a duel?" Ash asks, eyeing me up and down, but not in a seductive way.

"Ash? You know that I'll kick your ass. I always do." I reply sweetly, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah well, maybe this time _I'll _be the one to kick _your_ ass." He answers.

"You're going _down_ Redfern." I reply, going over to the rack and picking up a snake wood fighting stick.

"No. _You're _going down, Blackrose." Ash says sweetly, artistically moving his stick, making it whistle slightly.

"We'll see, we'll see." Is my only reply.  Ash has a Japanese oak fighting stick in his hands. Good choice. Heavy, well seasoned, resilient. The fire-hardened end was very pointy.

He won't try to use that first though. First he will go for disarming me. The simplest way he will do this is to break the wrist of my dominant hand. After that he'll go for crucial points and nerve centres. He doesn't play around at this. I have seen Ash fight, and boy does he fight! But so far he has failed in trying to beat me. I have had a few thousand years of practice with fighting sticks. In fact, I practice fighting with a lot of weapons, but my most dangerous weapon is my body.

I watch Ash very carefully, and a minute change in his posture alerts me, and we are both moving, circling around each other like vultures. He swings his stick up and down in a perfect arc, aiming for my right wrist. Neither of my hands are the dominant; they are both as skilled as the other. 

I block easily with my own stick and feel the shock as wood clashes with wood. I instantly change my grip and try for a trap, but he whips his stick out of the way and is facing me again as if he'd never moved in the first place.

He smiles at me. Hmm, younger Master Redfern has gotten better since the last time I beat him. I lunge towards him in a lightning fast move, and sweep his legs from underneath him. He falls backwards and lands painfully on his ass, growling, he flips onto his feet again, and tries to do the same thing to me. Only I jump over his stick, and do a back flip out of the way, the toes of my thigh boots catching him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor again.

Ash gets up and runs at me, using the pointed tip of his stick, but I spin out of the way, and grab him by the back of his shirt.

"You're not charging aggressively enough. You need to come at me as if you mean to kill me." I say in his ear. He just growls back, and pulls out of my grip. He tries again to knock my fighting stick from my hand, but after a few more hits and swings, Ash ends up in a heap on the floor. He is panting hard and fast, his heart is pounding in his chest, I can hear it, as well as hear the blood pumping through his veins.

I walk over towards him, and put one foot on his chest, keeping him down. I place the pointed tip of my snake wood stick in the hollow of his throat.

"Yield?" I ask, putting a little more pressure onto the end of the stick.

"Never." Ash spits back. I apply a little more pressure, and blood seeps from a small cut at the base of his throat.

"Yield?" I ask again, putting more pressure on his chest. If I press just a little harder, Ash's ribs will break. He opens his mouth and yells in pain.

"I yield!" Ash yells, after one of his ribs crack. It is not broken exactly, just a small fracture. I release him and offer him my hand, which he takes and allows me to pull him up.  When I first met Ash three years ago, he was stubborn and childish, but now he's matured quite a bit. Probably due to the fact that he has a wife and two year old son called Oren.

I have often envied the Lamia, because they can have children, where as I cannot. I am a made vampire, and made vampires are sterile. But Thierry got his wife, Hannah pregnant twice in the past two years, but only their daughter Nariko is alive. Their son, Braeden had to be killed because he was going to destroy the world. And Thierry wasn't the only made vampire to have children, Poppy Rasmussen had twin girls, Faylinn and Melia, and Quinn has a daughter called Sanura.

But alas, I cannot bear children, I have tried many times over the years, but it hasn't worked. Maybe it's because I haven't found my soulmate yet, but that may not be the case. As I watch Ash straightening his clothes, and wincing in pain as his fracture heals, my mind drifts back to earlier that morning when I was distracted by another figure. Who was that? Was there really someone there? Or was it just my imagination? I have a feeling that I will find out soon enough.

*                               *                                *                             *                            *

A/N: Ooh! Long prologue, I got bored so I made it long. I'll try to make the other chapters long as well. Anyways, if you liked the story, see that little button on the bottom left hand corner? Well it says "Submit Review" you press the "go" button, and just write your review, whether you liked it, or you didn't like it. Say what you liked/disliked about it, and I'll make some improvements. ;)


	2. Ch 1

**_Trumpets sound Medusa updated Princess of Darkness! WHOOHOO! Time for a celebration! Yay. _**

**_Sorry it took me so long to update, but like I said in The Next Generation of Daybreak, my computer was dead for nine months and was only put up in November, but it took me all this time to find this fic and to think of another chapter to put in this story. Hope you like this chapter?_**

**_I would like to thank the following people who reviewed. Thank you to:_**

****

**_Piscean Wisdom_**

**_Dark Heiress_**

**_Ameena_****__**

**_Leiska_****__**

**_Jez101_**

**_Thea101_**

**__**

**_Thank you; hope you enjoy this next chapter?_**

****

**_WARNING:_****_ Explicit content. Sex scene, more graphic than any of those I have written so far. If you do not wish to read about it DO NOT read this fic. You have been warned! Otherwise, enjoy. _**

Part 1:

It has been almost two weeks since I saw that figure on top of the Four Seasons Hotel. All I've been doing for that time is training, beating up Ash, sleeping, feeding, beating up Ash, training, feeding, sleeping, beating up Ash. The list of the same things that I have done over the past two weeks goes on and on. I am bored at the minute; there is only so much of beating Ash up that I can take before I get bored of it. I beat him up last night, and it only took me two minutes to do it.

It is not a good thing for me to be bored, and I bore very easily. I go out of my Goth styled room, down the Grand Staircase, into the Foyer and out the front door. If Thierry wants me, he has my cell phone number, he can call me.

It is around nine thirty in the evening, so I decide to go to the nearest bar for a few drinks. Of course the nearest bar is called the Black Iris, it is a Night World club, but Daybreak now owns it. I don't get asked for any I.D at the entrance because nearly everyone knows me. Though this Bouncer at the entrance is new, I have not seen him around before. He stops me from going in.

"Sorry Honey, but you can't go in there until I get some I.D." The Bouncer says to me, holding an arm out and blocking my way. I turn to look at him, he is a werewolf I see, I narrow my eyes at him, bare my fangs and growl. I _hate _men sweet talking me, especially when they think that I am young and helpless.

"Whoa! Quite a set of fangs you have there Sweetheart." He says in a seductive voice. He comes closer to me and runs his hands over my breasts. Damn Bastard! How dare he? I decide to play along; I run my hand over his crotch in a playful way. Then when he is aroused, I clamp my hand over his dick and squeeze…_hard!_ My grip is vice like, and it is not long before he is doubled over in pain.

"Never touch me again asshole!" I hiss in his ear. "Do it again, and you can kiss these Good-bye." I squeeze his dick and his balls hard enough to rip his genitals off.

"Okay." He whispers painfully. "I'm sorry." He is close to tears now.

"Ooh, someone's been a naughty boy." The voice is feminine, and very familiar to me. The owner of the voice is one Blaise Harman. Thea Harman's cousin. She is standing behind me, waiting to be let in.

She looks down at the Bouncer, whose nuts I've just let go of. She shakes her head and tuts.

"What did you do?" She asks, bending over so that her breasts are nearly hanging out of her blood red silk mini dress. "Let me guess? You sweet talked Laurana?" She shakes her head again, before straightening herself up to her full height. Blaise is only five inches shorter than me. She looks at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, he sweet talked me, but he also groped my boobs." I reply, glaring down at the Bouncer, who quivers under my gaze. "So I decided to teach him a lesson." I shrug, and walk past the Bouncer into the Black Iris, Blaise follows closely behind me.

"You really ought to control that anger of yours Laurana." She says to me as we walk down the stairs onto the dance floor. I turn to look at her.

"Really?" I say to her, my eyebrows in my hair. "And what would you have done if a stupid werewolf like him groped _your _boobs?"

"_I _wouldn't have grabbed his wolfhood; I would've hexed him for touching me." She replies, examining her red nails.

"That's just as bad!" I exclaim, laughing at the thought. "But my way means that he won't be fathering any cubs."

"So would mine." Blaise says, looking at me wickedly.

We both walk to the bar and order drinks, Blaise orders Bailey's and I order a white Russian. We take our drinks to the back of the club where I glare at a shapeshifter couple busy making out. We sit down in their booth. After watching the couple smooching, I start to get sick.

"Would you two _please _knock it off?" I say, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She breaks contact with the boy and turns to face me.

"What's wrong with you Laurana?" The boy asks, sensing my irritation.

"You two are making me sick, you know that don't you Falcon?" I reply.

"Lighten up will you?" The girl exclaims. Of all the female shapeshifters Falcon could've gotten, he _had _to get a dumb blonde.

"She's annoyed because the 'wolf Bouncer grabbed her boobs." Blaise says to the couple.

"What'd he do that for?" The blonde asks, looking shocked at the idea.

"He's a dick that's why Bridgette." I reply calmly.

"What'd you do?" Falcon asks interested in what happened. "Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately." I reply dryly, taking a sip of my white Russian. "Although, I don't think he'd being having sex anytime soon." I reply with an evil smile.

"What did you do?" Bridgette asks getting excited.

"I grabbed his balls and _squeezed. Really hard."_ I say, my grin getting wider.

"I thought you were one of the good guys?" Bridgette asks, uncertainly.

"I am. I'm also an assassin don't forget." I reply, gulping down the rest of my drink. With that I get up and go to the dance floor. I push some Night Worlders out of the way, and start my seductive dance moves.

It's not long before I've attracted the attention of a Lamia boy. He makes a beeline towards me and starts dancing with me. I put my arm around his shoulder and start dancing up against him. He's actually not bad looking; long black hair, ever changing eyes, and tall. He's a Redfern…or closely related to them.

I pull him closer to me and kiss him hard on the mouth. I'm hungry and horny. One of the perks of being a vampire is that I can attract _any _man to my bed. I can even get a homosexual to sleep with me. I've had quite a few of them in my time. I've even had threesomes with Lesbians. This guy doesn't hesitate; he quickly grabs my ass, and pulls me closer, grinding his hips into mine. He doesn't look any older than twenty, and he doesn't feel as though he's stopped the ageing process. He will satisfy my frustration, but not my hunger.

I drag him off the dance floor, up the mental stairs and out of the Black Iris. We pass the Bouncer and he looks at me, withering as I glance back at him and grin. I let the boy take me to a dark blue Ford Focus, and we speed off down the Strip. He turns off into a deserted area two blocks from all the lights. He stops the car and looks over at me.

"What's your name?" He asks, looking at me very hungrily.

"Why?" I reply sweetly.

"Because I wanna know who I'm fucking." He goes straight to the point.

"Laurana." I reply, moving closer to him, and reaching down, I pull down his fly. "What's yours?"

"Bobby." He replies, gasping at my touch on his dick. I burst out laughing.

"What kind of name is that for a Lamia?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"Well, I lived in a small town and my parents had to make me have a normal human name." He looks at me with an even hungrier gaze. I lift his arms up and pull off his Linkin Park T-shirt.

"Hmm." I purr, seeing the well built muscles on his chest and the six pack. "I approve."

He reaches over to me and unclasps my leather bra top, the one I was wearing the night I saw that figure. He pulls off my leather duster, and then removes the bra top. He plays around with my breasts, before reaching down and unzipping my leather trousers. I wriggle out of them, and throw them onto the back seat of his car. I pull down his jeans and sit on his knee facing him. I pull his dick into me without touching him with my hands, and start to grind my hips, he follows my lead. I prefer to have sex with vampires because they don't pass out; they're strong enough to keep up with me.

"You're really beautiful." He pants in my face. I just smile and grind my hips into his…_hard_ and fast.

After another fifteen minutes of hard, fast thrusting, I throw back my head and scream. I run my sharp nails down Bobby's back, causing him to come with a shudder. I dart in quickly and sink my fangs into his smooth pale neck. I drink him, and I feel him drinking from me. After five minutes of drinking his blood, I pull back. Because he is not as strong as I am, my blood sedates him, making him drowsy and he falls asleep. I pull him out of me, and get dressed. I reach my hand over and touch his forehead. I send out tendrils of power that wrap around his mind, making him forget I was ever there.

I climb out of the Focus and walk down the street, looking for someone to feed off. I don't have to walk far; I come across another male, this one human, and I pull him towards me with my mind. He comes obediently, walking towards me with a glazed look in his eyes. I grab him by his shirt and sink my fangs into his neck; he shudders at the pain, but stops after I project comforting thoughts to him. I pull back after taking approximately one and a half pints, and do the same mind warping as I had done with Bobby. I look at my watch and see that it is almost midnight, so I decide to go home to Thierry's mansion.

As I am walking back in the direction of the mansion, I feel eyes on my leather clad back. They make me uncomfortable, turning around I see the same figure at the other end of the street that was there on top of the Four Seasons Hotel two weeks ago. He is tall, around about Ash's height, he wears a long black leather duster, just like mine, and is wearing solid black underneath. He is facing me with his hands folded together on his abdomen. I cannot see his face, it is in complete darkness.

"Who's there?" I ask him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He just merely looks at me. I repeat my questions. Still he does not answer, but instead he takes a few steps closer. He stops about ten feet from where he was. He is now standing right next to a dustbin. Again I repeat my questions. He still does not answer, he looks at me sideways.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my patience wearing thin. "Cat got your tongue?" He seems to smile at this.

**_"_****_Eu sou o angel da escuridão. Você e toda a aurora morrerão!"_** His voice is deep and husky. I stand there trying my best to come up with a translation, but before I have time to do so, he has come face to face with me, without me knowing. He grabs my by the lapels of my duster and hisses into my face.

**_"Diga o senhor Thierry que o angel da morte está vindo o reivindicar e todo o aqueles que residem em seu mansion. _****_Eu_****_ sei que você pode me compreender._****_ Farewell."_** With that he lets me go, and disappears. I am left there shaking and panting, trying to think where I've heard that language before.

I shake my head and set off towards the mansion. I know now what it is that stranger said to me know, and I must warn Thierry. I break into a run, and run the one and a half miles to Thierry's in just under fifteen minutes. I run as fast as a cheetah. I am hardly out of breath when I reach the iron gates of the mansion; I open them and hurtle up the long twisting driveway. I practically rip open the door, and sprint upstairs to the first floor and skid to a stop outside Thierry's office. I have left a very long skid mark from my boots.

"I see." Thierry says to me, after I told him what happened with the figure. I haven't told him about Bobby or the human male I fed from. I doubt Thierry would say anything about me having sex in the front seat of a stranger's car, but he would have a few things to say about the human a fed off.

"What did he say?" Thierry continues, looking at me from behind a large mahogany desk.

"He said, 'I am the Angel of Darkness. You and all of Daybreak will die.' Then he grabbed me and said 'Tell Lord Thierry the Angel of Death is coming for him and all those that dwell in his mansion. I know you can understand me. Farewell.'" I finish, looking back at him.

"What did he mean by understanding him?" Thierry asks confused.

"Oh! He said it in Portuguese." I reply, a little shakily. Thierry looks at me even more. I know that look; it means that he is analyzing me. In other words, either he's looking into my mind to see if I'm telling the truth, _or_, he's checking to make sure I'm alright. I usually don't fall to pieces like this. Not very many things scare me. But this guy _did._

I don't feel Thierry in my mind, which must mean that he is making sure I am alright.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thierry asks, concerned. He may be my great, great, great…whatever Uncle, but he _does_ get concerned about me. He passes me a glass of water and I gulp it all down.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken. That's all." I reply, wiping the water from my upper lip.

I get up and walk out of Thierry's office, go up to the second floor, and come to a stop on the fifteenth door on the right. My room. I open the door and flop down onto the king sized four poster bed. I look up at the black ceiling, remembering that face. For someone so evil, this guy was _hot, _and I _mean_ hot! He had long waist length jet black hair my fingers are desperate to run through, a well built body I long to caress, black eyes I could get lost in for the rest of eternity, sensuous lips I ache to kiss, and a neck my teeth _itch _to get into. I've fallen for the bad guys before, but _damn_! This one is one I long to nibble on, and I am certain to savor the taste for a long while.

I close my eyes and after a while, I fall asleep. I have the strangest dream; I dream that I am on a cliff over looking the ocean; I am surrounded by people, both human and Night Worlder alike. We are waiting for something, but what? I feel that something is in the air, something _heavy _like pressure about to erupt. We have not long to wait. All of a sudden the sky overhead turns black and storm clouds cover it. Lightning strikes and thunder claps.

What seems to be the Heavens burst, great torrents of rain fall from the clouds. The ocean starts to froth and the waves get bigger. Than comes the wind. The wind howls like some obscene grotesque monster. The waves get bigger and the rain comes down heavier that before. We are all soaked. The sky turns from inky black to blood red in a matter of seconds. The ocean level is nearly up to the cliff we are all standing on.

Out of the Heavens erupts four shapes. I cannot tell what these shapes are, but I have a feeling that I know. The four figures swoop down faster and I see what they are. Horsemen. Four of them, riding a different coloured horse. One is on a white horse, one is on a red horse, another is on a pale horse, and the last one; he is riding a pure black horse. Each Horseman is wearing a cloak of the same color as his horse, as well as his amour.

It is, without a doubt, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They are: **_Conquest _**he is riding the white horse. He holds a bow in his hand and he also wears a crown. **_War _**he is riding the fiery red horse, he carries a large sword. **_Famine _**he is riding the pure black horse. He is holding a pair of scales in his hand. And the one that rides the pale horse, he is **_Death! _**And Hades was following close behind him. All of the riders look at us, and one by one, they each say one word: "Come!"

Just as all four of them ride down towards us, I wake up and scream.

Someone rushes into my room. Arms wrap around me, and a shoulder is there for me to cry on.

"It's alright Laurana. You're safe. It was just a bad dream." The voice is male, and it takes me a while to recognise it. It sounds familiar. It is Thierry's voice, he is the one holding me and pulling me into a comforting hug. I look up from his shoulder and see nearly the rest of Daybreak standing either in the room, in the doorway or else in the hall. Hannah is standing right by my bed. She is holding her daughter Nariko in her arms.

"Are you alright Laurana?" She asks in a worried voice.

"I'm fine." I get out squeakily. "Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Thierry asks. I pull back and look into Thierry's face. I am still in his arms, when I tell him about my dream.

"Do you think it was prophetic?" Thierry asks, after I tell the whole dream to him. He let me talk myself into silence without interrupting me. I have been having prophetic dreams since I was little. I even prophesized the day and hour that Thierry was going to rise out of his makeshift grave.

"I don't know." I reply drinking the mug of hot chocolate that Ash brought up for me.

"God I hope not." Ash says. "Don't want anything like that happening."

"I think we should all go to bed." Hannah suggests after a while.

"Okay." I agree. I may have had a fright, but I'm still tired. Thierry gets up off the bed and walks to the door.

"Stay with her Nilsson." He says to the CIA looking vampire in the doorway.

"Yes sir." Nilsson replies. He comes into the room and sits down on the bed.

"Good Night Laurana." Thierry and Hannah say to me.

"Night." I reply.

I am left on my own with just Nilsson for company. Nilsson and I have been friends for years. He is the one person I can tell _anything _to. Nilsson would _never _tell any of my secrets to anyone.

He climbs into bed after taking his clothes off, all he is wearing is a pair of black cotton boxers.

He looks at me and asks if I'm gonna be alright.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I reply cuddling up to him.

"Good Night Laurana." Nilsson says, wrapping his arms around me. I reach up and play with his shoulder length hair.

"Night Daniel." I reply, using his real name. After a while, I fall back to sleep, this time all I dream about is pitch blackness. Nothing in there that's frightening. My dreams are normally like that. Black, pure black. Darkness in my mind makes me feel safe. I feel like I am falling into a black hole. But that's good. Nothing disturbs me until I wake up. Absolutely nothing.

**_Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed that? The info for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse was found in the Bible in Rev. Ch 6. That dream that Laurana had was NOT made up. I have had that dream about three times, I just didn't know what to put down as a dream that she had. So I put down one of my own. I have no idea where that dream came from, I've just dreamed about it a few times. Of course, it hasn't woke me up screaming, just confused._**

****

**_If you liked the story, there's a little button on the bottom left corner, it says "Go." Push it, and leave a review. Thanks. _**

****


	3. Ch 2

**_Piscean Wisdom:_**** Well, the first time I had the dream I woke up drenched in cold sweat and I was shaking all over. Naturally I was scared. The second time wasn't as bad, just sweaty and shaking slightly. The third time was a little confusing because this one was slightly different than the other two times. You know the way in some computer games, when you have a two player game, the screen splits? Well, that was something similar to the way the third dream was like. One half of the dream was the same as the last two times, and the other half was from a different point of view. When the tidal wave comes to drown everyone, in the other half that's different, I see what has caused the wave…me! _I'm _the one who causes the end of the world.**

**_Lalenna_****__**** Yeah, dreams are weird. I only like the nice vivid dreams; I hate vivid nightmares like this one. I don't know why, but I've always thought that Nilsson's first name was Daniel…seems to suit him. Plus it makes him more of a person I think. I didn't wake up screaming from that dream, just Laurana. Of course, I was nearly screaming. I wonder if I have prophetic dreams like Laurana? God, I hope not! I don't want to be around if _that dream_ came true. As for your question about young vampire turning to leather when they're staked…I have no idea if they do, but let's just say that they do. I'd look up in my L.J Smith books to see, but they're in a box at the minute. I was decorating my room and haven't gotten around to unpacking.**

**__**

**Well, let's get on with the show…I mean story! Enjoy. I know, I promised to update _Belladonna_ but I'm a bit stumped at the minute as to what to write for the next chapter. Sorry.**

Part 2.

I wake up the next day to find the other side of my bed empty. Nilsson must've already left to start work. I turn back the way I was facing and look at the digital clock near my head. It says 12:45 pm in large red numbers. I stretch out on the bed, and groan, my stiff joints coming loose. I stare up at the black ceiling with its ancient looking chandelier.

I sit up and open the black sheer curtains around my four poster bed, and climb out. I stumble into the bathroom naked, and wash my face in the sink with cold water. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I see a youngish girl around eighteen, with _very _long jet black hair, hazel eyes, well formed lips, a small button nose and a pensive expression. My eyes are the only things about me that look older than around eighteen. My eyes, at the moment look tired, old and bloodshot, probably from not enough sleep.

I stick my tongue out at my reflection, then turn around and head for the shower. I turn the shower temperature up to as hot as I can withstand (I love hot showers), and try to wash away the memory of last night's nightmare.

I reach for the soap dispenser and squirt some of the apple smelling shower gel onto, what I call a puff (but it's really a loofa, or something like that), it looks like a puff of netted material to me. I reach up and pour a lot of cherry smelling shampoo onto my hair and I lather it in. Next I pick up my puff and scrub myself clean with it. I rinse myself off, and then just stay under the hot stream of water for a while longer.

I close my eyes and tilt my face up to the stream of hot water, I gently move my head from side to side, and let the steamy water hit off my skin. I reach behind me and turn the temperature down to the coldest setting I can withstand. I stay under the cooler water for about ten minutes, cooling myself down and letting the water soak onto my stream of black hair. I read in some magazine that cold water is healthy for your hair, that it gives it extra shine and strength. It works.

I turn off the shower and open the door. I reach to the towel rack and pick up a blood red towel. I pat myself dry, and then I grab my blood red silk kimono, put it on, and then tie the belt around my waist.

I walk back into my bedroom, and flop down on the bed. I look down at my red knees and scratch where I got heat rash from the hot water. My skin normally looks like a light tan, but it's now a lobster red.

When I was "human", by which I mean mortal (I was never human, I was a witch), I had lovely natural dark skin, like a dark tan, but it lightened up an incredible amount when I became a vampire, so now it looks like a lightish tan, rather then the dark colour my skin used to be.

I sit on my bed, thinking about the time when I used to play games with my twin nieces, when there comes a knock on my door. I sit up properly and the door opens to reveal Thierry.

"Laurana, I need you to go on an assignment for me." He says coming over and sitting on my bed beside me.

"An assassination?" I ask, closing the top of my gaping kimono.

"Yes, his name is Vlad Lorenzo; he is an Italian vampire, nearly the same age as you. He is a very evil man. He has high ranks in the Night World Council. Here is his file." With that, Thierry hands me a brown file and leaves the room, he stops at the door.

"He is staying in the Mirage Hotel." Thierry leaves me alone, with the details of my next assignment.

I open the file and gasp as I see the picture of Vlad. He is the very same vampire whom I have seen twice in the past two weeks. Those same dark eyes, that same willful mouth, those luscious lips.

I look down at the details of Vlad and begin to read, my eyes straying every once in a while at Vlad's picture.

After reading up on some of the details of Vlad Lorenzo, I get dressed in a black leather shirt, tight black leather trousers and a pair of black New Rocks encases my feet. I throw on my black leather duster and head out of my bedroom. I briskly walk down the hall and down the staircase; I turn right and walk towards the back of the mansion. I walk through the kitchen where the soulmate couples are having lunch, and out the back door.

Ash is lounging by the pool with his soulmate Mary-Lynette, and their two year old son Oren. Both Ash and Mary-Lynnette greet me as I walk past. I nod to both of them, before walking towards the woods at the end of Thierry's huge back garden. It's basically a half hour's walk from the back door, to the woods. It only takes me ten minutes, as I am sprinting.

Once I get into the woods, I crouch in the thick undergrowth and stalk out a buck. He is grazing near a stream, eating from some bush. I stalk silently closer to him. He raises his head, and his ears twitch. I stop in my tracks and begin to hum. My eerie sweet song relaxes the buck, and he goes back to eating leaves. Again, I walk towards him, still crouched and silent. I am about three feet in front of him, still humming my sweet melody, he looks up at me, and starts to walk towards me. When he is within touching distance, I pounce on him, and sink my fangs into his throat before he has a chance to react. I drink my fill of blood, and then let the buck up; I have not drained him completely.

I brush off any dirt and leaves that have clung to me, and head back to the mansion. I open the back door and march through the kitchen, through the foyer, up the stairs and come to a halt outside Thierry's office. I knock on the door, and then enter without waiting to be acknowledged.

Thierry looks up from his paperwork and looks at me.

"Is something wrong Laurana?" He asks.

"Yeah, there's something bugging me." I reply, breathing hard, though not from marching through the mansion, or sprinting back to the mansion.

"What is it?" Thierry prompts when I don't continue.

"That guy? Vlad Lorenzo? Did you know that he was the figure I saw on top of the Four Seasons? _And _he was the same guy who talked to me yesterday?" Could it have only been yesterday? Feels like a hundred years ago.

"No, I didn't." Thierry replies.

"Don't lie to me Thierry." I warn. I usually know when I'm being lied to, and I don't like being lied to. I'd rather know the truth then and there, than find out the truth later.

"I'm not lying. I really didn't know that he was the man you saw twice." Thierry replies, dark eyes boring into mine. I study his dark ageless eyes for a few minutes, and then breathe out a sigh of relief. He is not, as he said, lying to me.

"Right. So, why him?" I ask, looking around Thierry's office.

"Why him what?" Thierry asks.

"You're infuriating you know that?" I reply. Thierry just looks at me surprised. "I meant, why do I have to assassinate him?"

"Oh, well, he's a dangerous and ruthless vampire and must be destroyed." Thierry replies. I roll my eyes.

"Duh! I meant, what has he done?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't assassinate him, he'll try to bring darkness to the whole world." Thierry replies.

"Ah, the old trying to destroy the world ploy again?" I ask, sighing.

"Yes, so you go to the Mirage Hotel at around midnight tonight and…" Thierry imitates driving an invisible stake in the air. Only it looks like he's doing something else with his fist. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Thierry? If you want to masturbate, just say so, and I'll leave you in peace." With that I duck out of Thierry's office to avoid a letter opener to the head. I hear the letter opener stick into Thierry's mahogany door. I open the door again, and see Thierry looking at me.

"Temper, temper. There was no need for that." I laugh. Thierry turns an interesting shade of puce.

"Get you out of my office, before I get up and hurt you." Thierry replies. He is not angry, just embarrassed.

"Don't _you _hurt yourself getting off the chair old man." I reply. I shut the door again on Thierry's shocked face, and shout through the closed door.

"By the way, you have a hole in your door." I laugh when I hear his reply.

"Dammit!" I'm nearly rolling on the floor, wetting myself with laughter. It's a good thing the only liquid that's in me is blood, otherwise I _would've _wet myself.

Vampires only need to use the bathroom if they've eaten or drank anything. If I drank a glassful of water, I'd need to use the bathroom, same if I ate something. If I just drink blood, I don't need to use the bathroom because my body uses up every single blood cell. Pity I wasn't Lamia, I'd never have had to use the bathroom, as long as I drank blood. _You _try peeing outside in a hole, and see how _you _like it. I'm from around the time of the Bronze Age, remember?

Anyways, I walk back down the Grand Staircase, along the hall and come to a halt outside the Training Room. I open the door and walk on in. Rashel is beating up the punch bag, Quinn is pumping his arm muscles with a huge bar bell, Jez and Morgead are sparring and Keller is on the rowing machine.

I go over to the weapons rack and pick out some of the deadliest weapons that Thierry has for my mission tonight. I pick up a few nasty looking knives and put them in discreet places, I put one inside my right New Rock boot, one attached to a hidden spring mechanism on my right forearm, one inside the waistband of my leather trousers and one down my top, this one is a weird shape, the hilt is an M shape so that the blade fits easily between my breasts. Next I pick up a wooden Katana, and hide it on my back. Next I pick up half a dozen wooden stakes and, one by one, attach them to a belt designed to hold them, I buckle the belt over my shoulder, so the strap is sitting diagonally across my chest.

"Whoa! Laurana's going on an assassination mission!" I hear Morgead say behind me.

"Who is it this time?" Jez asks, coming to stand beside her soulmate. I turn around and look at them.

"Just some vampire who is trying to destroy the world." I reply, not answering them properly.

"Aw, c'mon Laurana!" Morgead pleads. "Tell us who it is."

"No!" I say to him, walking away towards the door. I open it and almost bump into Nilsson head first.

"Hey Dan." I say to the made vampire. I turn sideways so as to let Nilsson through.

"Hey Laurie." Nilsson replies. Nilsson is the only person I let call me Laurie, nobody else does. "Going on another mission?" Nilsson asks, spying the "hidden" weapons.

"Yeah, but she won't tell us who they are." Morgead answers coming up behind me, looking disappointed.

"Don't be so nosy." I reply, I reach up and ruffle his hair. Morgead pulls back and tries to bite my hand. I chuckle at him, then turn around and head for my bedroom.

Once I am in my bedroom I take off the stake belt, take out the knives and pull the katana from my back. I lay them carefully on the window seat, and flop down on the bed. I look at the clock, this time it reads 3:53 pm; I decide to fall asleep until nearer the time when I have to assassinate Vlad Lorenzo.

I dream about the night when Thierry rose from his make shift grave, and the night when I became a vampire.

I am walking through the dense forest, my bare feet hardly making a sound on the soft ground below. I am wearing a dress made of silk, many layers of silk. The seasons grow colder, the daylight shorter and the night time longer.

I climb over a fallen tree, and scrape my bare left knee slightly; there is no blood, only skin pulled back.

I walk on for a few more minutes, listening to the sounds of the night. The moon above me is full, but waxing. The sky is black, but sprinkled in stars. There is hardly a cloud in the night sky. It is nearly midnight, the Witching Hour.

I have come here because I had a dream about my ancestor, Theorn. He is about to wake up, and I need to be there to teach him the ways of this time.

Theorn is my many Great Uncle, his brother, Conlan, was my ancestor. Theorn is a blood drinker, but he has been asleep for nearly ten thousand years.

I am a witch, and a Prophetic Witch at that. A few weeks after Theorn became a blood drinker, he found his Soulmate and killed her, and he asked Mother Hellewise to make him sleep until his Soulmate was reborn. Now is that time. She has been reborn and it is time for Theorn to awaken.

I come to a stop over a pile of dirt that has not been disturbed for nearly ten thousand years. All of my family has kept watch until the night when he will awaken. Conlan watched over the grave, and his daughter, and her daughter, all the way down to me.

I glance nervously over my shoulder. I am unafraid of the night, it's what _belongs _to the night that I am afraid of.

Maya. _She_ is the epitome of evil. She was the very first blood drinker, she was the one who made Theorn one. She has been coming around to our house every so often, looking to see if Theorn is there. She may be watching me at this very moment.

I hear scraping. The earth below me starts to move, slightly at first, but then more rapidly. I hand comes out of the ground, followed by an arm, then an elbow, and then the upper arm. Next comes the other arm, and then a head. Theorn shakes his head and spits dirt out of his mouth. He looks at me and growls slightly. He reaches down and pulls himself out of the ground. First his shoulders, then his chest, next his abdomen, then his waist, after that his legs, and finally, his feet.

He crawls forwards slightly, and I reach down to help him up. He takes my hand and lets me pull him to his feet.

**"****Γειάσου**** Theorn.****Ευπρόσδεκτο****σπίτι****."** I say to him in Greek. (Hello Theorn. Welcome home.)

**"Πού είναι ι;"** He replies, his voice is hoarse, and gravelly. (Where am I?) I see his long sharp fangs. They glisten in the moonlight.

**"Είστε κατ' οίκον."**I answer, taking him by the hand again, and start to lead him through the forest. (You are home.)

He resists, at first I do not know why, but then he looks at my throat, and I know why he has resisted. He is hungry.

**"Εδώ, θα απαιτήσω ένα ζώο για σας για να ταϊ'σω από." **(Here, I will call for an animal for you to feed from.) I start to hum a sweet melody. Theorn continues to look at my neck, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into my throat. My song becomes a little faster, and after a minute or so, a doe has come towards us.

Theorn's eyes widen, and he lets go of my hand. He runs at the doe, and sinks his teeth into her throat. She doesn't move, for I am still humming my melody, and it has paralyzed her.

When Theorn has drunk his fill, I lead him through the forest and back home. There for the next three months, I teach him the ways of this new era.

On the fourth month, Maya bursts in through the door, and demands the whereabouts of Theorn. I tell her nothing. Theorn has gone out hunting in the forest. He must be well hidden for Maya not to have found him.

Maya lunges forwards, and grabs my little brother and sinks her fangs into his neck, she drains him dry. Still I do not answer her, and she does the same with my twin sister Laurel. Next she moves onto my parents. And _still_ I do not tell her where Theorn is. Next she grabs _me_ and sinks her fangs deep into my throat. I hear her drinking from me.

When she pulls back her head, I can see her mouth; it is stained with my blood, and the blood of my family.

She bites her wrist, and forces the blood into my mouth. The blood burns, and is sweet.

**"Πρόκειται να σας κάνω έναν πότη αίματος έτσι ώστε θα μου πείτε όπου ****Theorn**** είναι." **(I am going to make you a blood drinker so that you will tell me where Theorn is.)

I fall on the floor, and I feel the life drain from me. I am dying, but I know that I will not _stay _dead. The last of my life slips away, and I float in darkness.

When I wake up three days later, I am in an unfamiliar place. It is dark, though I can see as plainly as though it was day.

Theorn is there, and he tells me what Maya had done. He gives me a fawn to feed from. I take it gratefully.

And for the next thirty thousand years, Theorn and I have tried to avoid Maya, and to protect Theorn's soulmate, Hana.

I wake up from my dream of the past. Everything is dark and mostly quiet. I look at my alarm clock again, and it reads 11:07 pm. I get up and get all my weapons sorted out; the knives back in their hidden places, the katana back onto my back, and the stake belt back to sit diagonally across my chest.

The time is now 11:10 pm. I pick up my leather duster and my car keys. I throw the duster around my shoulders, and stuff the keys into my pocket.

I open the door and almost walk into Thierry.

"Oh! Good God man! Don't _do_ that!" I say, clutching a hand to my heart. I take deep breaths, and start to calm down.

"I thought you might need this to keep up your strength." Thierry hands over a pint glass full of blood. I gulp it all down gratefully, even though I already fed earlier, I prefer to feed again before I go on a mission.

I hand Thierry back the empty pint glass and wipe my mouth. Thierry spots a drop of blood on the corner of my mouth and wipes it away for me.

"Thanks." I say, I walk past him and down the hall.

I walk down the Grand staircase and out the front door. Nilsson is out there washing one of Thierry's white Limos.

"Have fun." Nilsson says, going back to rinsing the car. Don't ask me why, but Nilsson prefers to wash cars in the middle of the night rather than the middle of the day.

"Oh I will." I reply. I head in the direction of the garage, and walk to my Spider. Five minutes later, I am out the Iron gates and heading of to the Strip.

It is nearly midnight when I come to a halt outside the Mirage Hotel. It is a huge building in the shape of an open book, with a volcano out the front. As I discreetly park my car on the opposite side of the street, the volcano erupts and everything is thrown into fiery light.

I hurry to the other side of the street and into the hotel's grounds; I walk through the doors and into the lobby where I meet a Bellhop.

"Excuse me Sir." I say, putting on my most flirtatious smile. "Could you please tell me what room Vlad Lorenzo is staying in?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't give out that information." The young Bellhop replies. I look him in the eye, and bend his will.

"But Vlad's a friend of mine, he wants me to visit him here, but I forgot which room he's staying in." I am hypnotizing the poor child; I am making him think that what I have said is true. I plant a picture into his head of me getting a phone call from Mr. Lorenzo and the conversation we had. Or should I say, never had.

"Let me go check the book." He answers. He toddles off to check the register book; he runs a finger down the names and eventually comes to a stop. He hurries back to me looking a bit worried.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Lorenzo is not in the book." The boy answers. I look into his eyes again and give him a picture of what Lorenzo looks like. The boy's expression comes back and he looks at me.

"Room 404 Miss." He replies, looking at me dazed. I wipe the boy's memory after thanking him, and head across the lobby and into the elevator. I push the button for the fourth floor, and check my weapons while I am waiting.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. I walk out and onto lush red carpet. The carpet is thick and muffles my footsteps. Good.

Room 404 is at the end of the hall. Stupid idiots decided it would be fun to put rooms 499 and 498 where the elevator drops you off.

When I pass room 476, the door opens and out walks a man in his mid fifties wearing a dressing gown. He looks me up and down, admiring the way my leather outfit clings to me.

"George? Have you got that ice yet?" A woman asks, peering out through the doorway.

"Just getting it now Sarah." George replies. The woman looks about thirty years younger than George, and is dressed in a fluffy white corset, fluffy white thongs and white stockings. I shiver inwardly. I know I'm thousands of years old, but seeing that just gives me the creeps.

I walk past George and make a disgusted face. Men that old that are sleeping with women that young? Yuck! I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life. I shudder.

I continue walking down the hallway until I reach number 404. The door is solid oak, like a mahogany colour, but slightly darker. The plaque on which the number is printed, is brass, the numbers are black.

I look down the hall; just beside rooms 400 and 401 is a window, showing the night sky outside. I walk down the rest of the hall, and open the window. Room 404 is on my right, and I count three balconies across. I jump out of the window, and land cat-like on balcony 400, then I jump again and again, until I am outside room 404. The balcony doors are open and the white curtains are billowing outwards. The room inside is dark, and because the curtains are in the way, I cannot yet tell if there is anyone inside.

I stealthily push the curtains aside, and step into the room. My vampire eyes adjust to the darkness quickly, and I see nothing. I strain my ears, and I hear nothing. There is no one here. I walk from the lounge into the bedroom down the hall. I press my ear against the door, but again I hear nothing from inside.

Dammit! Nobody home. Shit! Now I'm just going to have to stay here until Vlad comes back. This is what I hate about being an assassin, when nobody's home, you have to wait for them to come back. Once I had to wait three weeks for my victim to come home. I phoned Thierry to say that he wasn't in, but he told me not to come back until the job was done. Thierry got a broken nose for that.

I go to the kitchen, which is joined to the lounge/living room; I open the fridge and take out a bottle of beer. I pull off the lid and take a huge mouthful. I normally don't like beer, but that's all there is in Mr. Lorenzo's fridge. I walk back to the lounge, sit down on the sofa, and get comfortable. I check my watch and I'm surprised it's only one in the morning. I lean my head back, and close my eyes. I think about the nightmare I had the night before, and what it all means.

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Is it good like the other chapters? Well, wonder what happens next? Dunno, have to wait and see.**


End file.
